


the love you give

by arthursmorgan



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, I have no idea what to tag this as, M/M, its just sweet and fluffy, the ways in which charles loves arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthursmorgan/pseuds/arthursmorgan
Summary: Charles loved fierce; he loved quietly but intensely. He would wander over a million of dead bodies if only to be by his lovers side; he would cross the pacific with nothing but the clothes he wore if only to see them. He would climb over mountains and destroy cities, he would burn down everything in his wake if the person he loved was in danger.





	the love you give

Charles loved fierce; he loved quietly but intensely. He would wander over a million of dead bodies if only to be by his lovers side; he would cross the pacific with nothing but the clothes he wore if only to see them. He would climb over mountains and destroy cities, he would burn down everything in his wake if the person he loved was in danger.

Arthur knew that, and he admires Charles for that amongst many other reasons.   
Charles rarely let others see him in that light, mostly kept to himself and locked his desired away. But Charles let Arthur see him; shone a light into his heart for Arthur to see. 

And he did so once again when Arthur hadn‘t returned back to camp for days, almost nearing a week. 

That one day, some hillbilly had captured Arthur and locked him in his basement, beating him repeatedly, punching until the air has left Arthurs lungs and blood was the only thing coming out of his mouth. Why, Arthur did not know. All Arthur knew was that as soon as Charles found them, which he most definitely would, this house would be in ashes; nothing but stone and smoke. And Charles found them, had been tracking Arthur for a whole day without pause when he stumbled across the old cabin somewhere in Lemoyne, only illuminated by a lantern on the veranda, the sole source of light in the darkness.

And the darkness surrounded them more and more with each step Charles took towards the house. He knocked on the door, and the man opened, the wood creaking ominously. „Hello,“ Charles started, garnering a confused look from the very lightly clad man in front of him, „I think you have my lover.“

„Your what?“ the man roared before Charles knocked him unconscious with the back of his gun. He stepped over the unmoving body, not glancing at it once, and moved towards a door which he presumed lead to the basememt. 

When he saw Arthur chained up, almost too weak to stand, the raging fire in his eyes soared, threatening to burn the entire world to the core. He freed the man and kissed his chapped lips before he whispered „You‘re fine, love. I‘m getting you out of here.“ Charles picked Arthur up and dragged him out of the house and helped him up onto Taimas back, who had been patiently waiting a few feet away from the sinister house.

„Charles,“ Arthur whispered, looking back towards the house and at the man running towards them, screaming at the top of his lungs. Charles quickly - and without batting an eye - stabbed the man in the throat with one of his throwing knives. After he‘d recollected the knife, he joined Arthur on Taima, sitting behind him, his hands on the reins keeping Arthur enclosed in his warmth and keeping him from falling off.

He rode them both slowly back to camp, whispering every once and again - softly into Arthurs ear - chants of „You‘re safe“ and „I‘m here.“ It lulled Arthur into a deep calm, settling over him like a fog over a forest. And Charles kept on soothing him with soft spoken words, kept on guiding Taima back home, careful to not let her go too fast, lest it could hurt Arthur.

Once and again, after looking around in the dark, he would kiss the side of Arthurs face gently, his long hair tickling Arthurs face ever so slightly, extracting a content sigh from the mans lips. 

Charles loved; and he loved deeply and passionately, Arthur knew that. He loved quietly, with whispers and glances, with small gestures and quiet words of adoration. He loved like the sun shone; Arthur felt like he couldn‘t survive without it.

And everytime Arthur saw those brown eyes again, each and every time, he fell. Sometimes hard and fast, almost being swallowed up by it, and sometimes slowly and steady, relishing in the feeling of his heart yearning and twinging, knowing full well that those eyes loved him. 

The bright sunlight shining against Charles eyelashes, his nose, his lips, made him look even more ethereal than before.   
But his dark eyes seemed to shine even brighter than the sun itself when he looked at Arthur. 

And whenever Arthur was working or hunting or helping others and he caught a glimpse of his own hand, his heart soared almost as much as it did the day Charles had given him the ring decorating his finger. He had given Charles his own in return after Mary had sent it back to him when she realized he was in love, but not with her.

And Arthur relished in the way he could sometimes watch Charles and see him absentmindedly admire the ring on his finger, a smile tugging on his lovers lips whenever his eyes settled onto the silver band.

Charles loved with no end in sight; he loved deeply, with only the thought of a life spent together with Arthur sending waves of glee through his body. 

He loved dearly, and he loved until his dying breath, holding onto his husbands hand with his own, their rings touching as he drew his last breath, smiling, because his life had been a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt i got on tumblr. the prompt was „how does Charles love Arthur? What kind of love does Charles give Arthur?„ and i love it so much and i loved writing this! i hope yall like!  
> (my tumblr is @oakenshied , come talk to me about sad cowboys!)


End file.
